the night the lights went out
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: At night when its dark you should beware sometimes you will feel the scorn set up when you betray a woman you claimed you love.


Hello. Well this will be a story that's something different from what I normally do. This would involve not Hinata, sadly, but Sakura, Naruto and, well, if he had a sister named Naruko, her too. LOL! Yeah. Bet you heard it all before, but it's not like that. Haha! Let it begin.

The tale began 90 years after the story. A young man moved, walking towards the home of a woman. It was nearly the end of her life. She was nearly 107 years old. He was a tall, brimmed man, eyes blue as the sky. He had hazel, almost going silver, hair. He wore a simple suit with black pants. When he moved over to the house, it looked like he was as old as the woman who he was visiting.

The woman who he was visiting was named was Naruko Uzumaki. She had never married. Never had a child and she was the last of her family. Her parents had died in the war and her brother the only person she had left. He had died when he was younger.

He knocked on the door. For the second, there had been no answer. He stayed, watching and looking for the moment.

"Maybe I should leave. She is old. She might not even remember what we're doing here."

The nerves he was feeling changed. He was close to leaving, turning his back when the door began to open up. The long creaking sound seemed rather creepy and strange. He looked back, seeing a woman. She wore an old nurse uniform.

With long, blonde hair and mesmerising chocolate brown eyes, the nurse outfit moved over her slender form. The only thing that out of place was the green jacket that was wrapped around her. In a moment, the man had noticed the large, plump breasts that she had, but he looked away. He didn't want to seem rude by watching.

"Um… Hello… I am here to meet Miss Uzumaki..."

He watched her for a second as the nurse said, "Well, come on, sir. I believe that you are the person that she has been waiting for."

"Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate that."

"Call me Tsunade, kid."

She grunted a little as he followed her. They went down for a long time. The place on the inside was old and decrepit. Most of it was falling apart. There wasn't much left as it could have fallen apart. On the top of a mantel, right over the fire place, was a kunai with three prongs and under it was the inscription, 'Daddy's kunai. The holder of this shall never miss and will never be alone, holding your life.'

It was nice. Rather old for the time while it stayed covered in dust, having not been touched in a long time but, if used, it might have been able to kill a hundred men.

"Come on. She doesn't have that long, OK?"

The man turned to the blond woman. He admired her a little and went on. They reached the stairs. While going up them, each step creaked. The sound of each creek held a wail, almost of that of a ghost in the past, holding its secret. Its past.

Tsunade lead him onwards until they found the last room near the left and opened the door.

The man headed in, looking around the place. It was filled with old trinkets, each holding a memory and kept a secret that none may know and holding all that might have. They were well kept.

There, in the end corner, laid a woman. She looked like she was sleeping, but she raised her head. There, he watched the woman. She was an old one, for sure, and looking her age, her skin covered in wrinkles and her hair as white as snow. Moving down, it covered her face and fell down her back.

He barely saw her face but, for a second, he heard a voice. It was soft and sweet, but with a hint of pain that clearly held the pain of the past.

"Come over, young one. Please. There isn't much time."

He nodded, moving closer, his legs barely moving, and he muttered, "You said that you held some information on the old Uchiha Murder case, Miss Uzumaki."

"Please call me Naruko. I hate to be called Miss Uzumaki. It just makes me feel old. Hehe."

Her laugh was what might have been the only thing that was full of life, but the rest was nearly gone. She seemed to hold little left in her, but the male nodded.

"As you wish, Miss- I mean, Naruko."

She gave a light nod, muttering, "Tsunade, could you please go and get me the photo album, please?"

Her head was barely moving to the nurse who nodded and walked over, getting an old leather-bound book, bringing it to her. She held it in her lap and soon opened it up to the first page. There was a picture of four people – two men and woman – standing beside each other.

Naruko motion over and pointed to the first picture of a woman with long hair as she stated slowly, "That's me when I was younger. I was more beautiful. I used to be a rose."

Her hand motioned to the male near the other side of her arm to a man whose hair was short. His smile seemed warm and he had long, spiky hair.

"That was… No… He is still my brother. That's Naruto. God, how I've missed him."

There was sadness in her eyes. As she looked up for a second, he could see Naruko's eyes. They were blue like the very sky, but a dullness and pain set in, lasting for so long. Never changing.

"Who's the woman next to her?" the younger man asked as he pointed to the woman who was close to Naruto.

All Naruko could say was this. "She was a terrible woman. I tried to tell Naruto, but he wouldn't listen."

Closing her eyes, she began to tell the man her story.

-90 years earlier-

Naruto was coming home. He had left for two weeks, helping an old friend move. It wasn't much, but he had made some more money. He was trying to buy 'her' a nice ring.

So, when he got back, he might have gone home, but he felt thirsty, so he stopped by the bar. There, he saw Lee. He was the normal bartender and a friend of his. He entered, seeing Lee who was washing a glass who looked over towards Naruto.

That was when my brother noticed something in his eyes as he asked, "What's wrong, Lee? Something got you down?"

"Sit down. I've got some news that's gonna hurt."

Naruto was surprised by this as he motioned, getting down in the bar seat as he watched Lee who put the glass down. His shirt was green and stained with tears.

"Something wrong, Lee? You look like you might have been drinking."

Naruto gave a laugh like he always did. He always laughed and smiled – something that I would miss about him.

"I'm your best friend, and you know that, right?"

"Yeah, Lee. You're one of my best friends. Why are you asking?"

"Sakura. She's been seeing that Uchiha boy, Sasuke. I'm sorry, man. I'm so sorry."

Tears were running down Lee's face before he looked up and noticed Naruto.

Now, he got mad and he saw red.

Lee said, "Boy, don't you lose your head, because, to tell you the truth, I've been with her myself. Again, I'm sorry."

Naruto got up from his barstool. He was afraid. His eyes were shaking. His head was moving back, unable to believe that one of his greatest friends had betrayed him like this and hearing what Sakura had done.

He knew that Lee would never lie. He never had it in him. He walked home because he didn't live far. You see, Naruto didn't have many friends and he just lost one.

Brother thought that his wife must've left town, so he went home and finally found the only thing that Daddy had left him, and that was a kunai. The very same one you might have saw in the living room.

Tears were in his eyes. You could see it in him, and he went up to Sasuke's house.

Slipping through the backwoods as quiet as a mouse, he came upon some tracks, too small for even Sasuke to make. He moved on, going through the night. He could feel the coldness in his skin. You could have seen his breath.

-With the man and Naruko-

"So, he killed them out of pure jealousy?"

Naruko shook her head as she muttered, "Now, that's what they want you to believe."

-The story-

Now, Sasuke's home was large. He had to be one of the richest men in town, holding all that he could, and Naruto knew the place. As he moved over to the place, he was as quiet as a mouse.

He looked through the screen at the back porch door and he saw Sasuke lying on the floor in a puddle of blood and he started to shake. He was afraid, seeing the body of Sasuke on the ground.

There, the Kohona patrol was making their rounds when they heard the scream and who did they find? My brother and Sasuke laying in his blood.

So, he fired a shot just to flag them down. A big bellied sheriff grabbed his gun and said, "Why'd you do it?"

They arrested him instantly, seeing this, and they went straight to court right after that. I had to watch him on the stands.

The judge said "Guilty" on this make-believe trial. Right after that, he slapped the back of the head officer with a smile and said, "Supper's waiting at home and I gotta get to it."

That pig was more in the mood for food than justice, fucking Danzō. I laughed and smiled when he died of a heart attack. Too much bacon. When the officer and sheriff died in the war, I left gifts on their graves.

But, that night, when they finished the trial, they took my brother to the back of the station where no one saw them. That's the night that they hanged an innocent man. Don't trust your soul to no backwoods cloud lawyer because the judge in my village has got bloodstains on his hands.

-Back with them-

"What happened next, Naruko? Is that all you have to say?"

Looking back, he saw that Tsunade had long since left as he turned back to the woman who would simply sigh and continued her tale, coughing hard and hardly breathing.

"Well, they hanged my brother before I could say that the tracks that he saw while on his way to Sasuke's house and back that night were mine and Sakura, Naruto's cheating lover, had never left town. I would make sure of it. She's still in the corn field, just where she was left."

The man eyes widened, hearing that, as he wondered how she knew, muttering, "Wait. What?"

"That's one body that'll never be found. You see, little sister doesn't miss when she aims her kunai."

"Wait. So, let me get this straight. Your brother pleaded guilty to keep you safe?"

"Yes."

"The judge didn't want to hear the truth because of his involvement with your brother's fiancé?"

"Yes. He had it all in a neat little package."

The man watched her more. He was shocked, dropping his paper and pen, muttering, "Yes. Besides, there was no one left to tell the truth in town besides me. Besides, who was going to believe a grief-stricken sister with a convicted murderer for a brother?"

She sighed as she looked and sounded like all the weight had been lifted from her as the man bent down, picking up the paper and getting this all of this written down as he said, "Why are you telling me this now?"

Naruko looked over as she simply muttered, "I have had this secret in me for 90 years. I think it is time that I told someone. The world has to know what happened to my big brother. Show that Naruto was innocent. I'm dying, anyway. I know how it will do." She smiled at the older man, muttering, "You could go but, before that... I never got your name. What is it?"

He moved, looking at her and muttering, "My name is Jiraiya." He didn't smile, moving away from the room, leaving it. He had his story. That was all he came for, right?

He listened as he saw Tsunade smiling a little as he left. He wondered about her a little, but he left.

The next day, he wrote the story, got it finished for his publisher and signed it before going off, and that was when he got a phone call.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Is this Jiraiya?" It was a woman voice.

He soon inquired, "Yes, and who is this?"

"It's Tsunade. I was Naruko's nurse."

"'Was?' What do you mean by that?" he asked, his head raised up from his laptop, wondering.

"She died in her sleep. She has a smile on her face when I found her. I think she's in piece."

"I'm glad to know. Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome."

They hung up and Jiraiya looked at the article, knowing that he needed a name for it and muttered, slowly typing.

'The night the lights went out.'

-The End-

So, how did you like it? I know it's not my normal stuff. Well, most might not even know that. Oh, well. Review it for me. Tell me what you think and I hope you like it. Hehe. Just tell me. Maybe I will do some mor


End file.
